


And It All (Comes Rushing Back)

by Silversouledcat



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, F/M, M/M, and then promtly messes it up, barry manages to do a thing, but its them so its fine, in which magnus needs to stop putting everything in his mouth, lup wishes her family would grow a braincell, major character death is barry and lup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silversouledcat/pseuds/Silversouledcat
Summary: “Magnus.”“Yes!”"How many times have we had the discussion aboutmaking sure something is edible before you put it in your mouth??""Many times!""Thenwhy the hell do you keep doing it!?""...Cause I forgot?""...Fair enough."In which Barry succeeds at something, immediately messes it up, and Magnus needs to stop eating stuff he doesn't know is food, god damnit Magnus.





	1. In Which Barry Succeeds In One Task And Massively Fails Another

**Author's Note:**

> This was born out of an idea I had where I thought "Hey, what if when Barry possessed Pringles to get the ichor, he succeeded?" And this was born. This is my first fic, and it's not beta'd so be nice. As with all writers, comments fuel me.

He had finally done it.

 

He had made it onto Lucretia’s moonbase (and it was truly amazing, he was so  _ proud _  of her) and managed to get into her quarters, retrieving the ichor that would bring his  _ family _  back.

 

There was just one problem.

 

What was he supposed to  _ do _  with it?

 

Barry knew he couldn’t inoculate Taako, Magnus, and Merle immediately, since they were currently on a mission to retrieve the Gaia Sash (which he was going to have to check on, and thank you Lucretia for changing the name of that belt) but he also knew he couldn’t carry the bottle of ichor around with him. It would only take one person up late to see a floating water bottle and set off the alarm, and all this would have been for  _ nothing _ . He’d be driven off of the base, forced away from any chance of restoring his family’s memories.

 

He shook his non-corporeal head. He had to focus. He need to find a place to store the ichor for a bit while he covered his tracks. Somewhere he could access quickly, but not somewhere it would be out of place. Somewhere close, so that he could inoculate the boys as soon as possible.

 

Wait.

 

Hadn’t Lucretia said she was giving them another apartment? One at the bottom of the base?

 

Barry sank through the floors of the moonbase and straight to the underside, where he saw that there was, indeed, an apartment. There appeared to be three bedrooms, a living room, and a decent sized kitchen. Including a refrigerator.

 

This was  _ perfect _ .

 

He could put the ichor in there, and not only would it be completely innocuous, it would be right on hand for when he inoculated them!

 

Barry quickly found a marker, and, in a fit of irony, labeled the bottle “Remembering Juice.” He then pushed the small bottle to the back of fridge, hiding it behind a few other jars and things. After putting everything back, he floated up through the ceiling to begin hiding the evidence that he was ever there.

 

He was finally, after  _ so long _ , going to have his family back.

 

Unfortunately, Barry forgot to factor several things into his plan. The curiosity of his family. Their general disregard for rules. And, perhaps most importantly, the willingness of one Magnus Burnsides to eat almost anything he could fit into his mouth.


	2. Magnus Drinks Something He Shouldn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus needs to stop eating stuff if he doesn't know where it came from, Merle is confused, Taako is upset, and Barry has a panic attack.

Barry floated down through the ceiling, and into chaos.

 

“What the everloving _ fuck _ did you idiots  _ do _ !?”

 

Taako and Merle whirled to face the intruder, while behind them, from facedown on the counter came a cheerful “Hi Barry!” This was followed by a loud THUNK and a muffled “Ow” from the floor as Magnus proceeded to fall off his chair.

 

Ignoring the elf and dwarf staring at him, the red robed figure slowly turned his hood to look at the glass of orange juice on the counter. Then to the bottle of clear liquid sitting next to it. Back to the orange juice. He put his hood in his hands, and with a noise that in a living person would be called a sigh, said “Magnus.”

 

“Yes!”

"How many times have we had the discussion about  _ making sure something is edible before you put it in your mouth?? _ "

"Many times!"

"Then  _ why the hell do you keep doing it!? _ "

"...Cause I forgot?"

"...Fair enough."

Taako and Merle stared in disbelief as the Red Robe figure floated towards Magnus. The human moaned and clutched his head, and the figure stopped to hover over him. 

“Oh, j-jeez. Maybe-stop trying to remember everything at once? Cause, like, that’s-that can’t be good for your brain.”

 

Taako cut in. “What the  _ fuck _ is going on!? You know this fucker!?”

“So do you!”

“I’ve never met this guy in my entire life!”

“That’s Barry! We spent a [hundred years together!]”

“What the  _ fuck _ is coming out of your mouth!? Why are you making static!?”

 

“So there’s another voidfish, right?”

The other three turned to stare incredulously at Merle, who just blinked at them.

“Y-yeah. That’s exactly right. I-I managed to get into Lu-the Director’s quarters and get some ichor. I-I was gonna inoculate you guys once I was sure it was safe, but  _ someone- _ ” and the hood swiveled to face Magnus, still prone on the floor “-decided to  _ add the random liquid in the fridge to their orange juice _ .”

“I thought it was, like, a juice blend! Like my muscle milk.”

The red robe just floated and stared at him. “...Magnus.  _ Why _ .”

“It’s tasty! The milk. Not the ichor. That stuff’s icky.”

“...This is just [Cycle 10] all over again.”

“Hey, it’s not  _ that _ bad.”

“You ate a detergent pod!”

“I thought it was a fruit!”

“Yeah, and [Captain Dav] yelled at  _ both _ of us!”

 

Merle jumped in before they could start yelling at each other again. “So, if we drink that stuff, we’ll stop hearing that static?”

“Yup, that’s-that’s how it works.”

“Alright then, works for me.” The cleric waddled over to the counter and clambered his way up onto the chair that Magnus had recently fallen from. Once he had reached the top, he grabbed the bottle of clear liquid and took a swig. “Tastes like fish.” Merle took a look at the floating figure, absent-mindedly said “Oh hey Barry, good to see ya,” and clutched his head as a migraine erupted behind his temples.  

 

“Good to see you too Merle.”

 

Taako snapped. “What the ever loving fuck is going on here!? Why the hell are you two speaking static now!?”

“Hey, Taako, it's okay. All you have to do is take a sip of the ichor, and it'll all make sense, alright?”

“FUCK no!” Taako was trembling now, ever so slightly, his ears pinned back against his head. “You drank it, and look at you! You're speaking static, you're  _ friends with a red robe!  _  Fuck! This is fucking Wave Echo Cave all over again! You-holy shit Mags, what the fuck??”

The other two turned to look at Magnus, who had gone white as a sheet. 

“H-hey Magnus? You ok over there?”

“Wave Echo Cave. Oh god.”

“Magnus?”

“Merle. The chamber, the one before the gauntlet.”

Merle tilted his head. “What about it?”

“Merle,  _ what was in that chamber? _ ”

“That skeleton, why- oh. Oh shit.”

Barry was looking between the two of them now, confused and beginning to get upset. “Guys? What-what skeleton?”

Magnus ignored him. “Taako. Listen. I know we're not making sense right now, but I  _ promise _ it'll all make sense once you drink the ichor. It's really, really important, ok buddy?”

“Give me one good reason why I should.”

“Because you're missing a whole lotta memories. Even if it was poison, which it's not cause we drank it and we're fine, Merle can heal you. _Please_ Taako.”

“... Alright. Alright, fine, I'll drink.”

Taako carefully edged his way into the kitchen, making a point of facing them the entire time. Keeping his eyes on the floating red robe, he reached for the bottle and took a sip. “Tastes like gogurt.”

Barry waved. “Hey, Taako. It's good to see you.”

“Barry? What the-what the fuck??”

Taako stumbled, and clutched his head. He shook it, and said “What? Why-?”

“Don't-don’t try to remember, ok? I- I'm not actually sure how this works and you might? Maybe break your brains? So like. Maybe try to avoid that?”

“Barold, if you don’t explain what’s going on  _ right now… _ ”

“I will, just don’t-don’t try to think ahead, okay? You might-your brains might melt, I don’t know, you’re all missing a lot of memories-”

“Get to the _fucking point_ Barold!”

“Okay, okay. So it all starts back home, at the press conference…”

Barry carefully, slowly, told them about their hundred years spent running from the Hunger; the animal world, with the power bear, made Magnus smile; Fungston and its  First Church had Merle remembering how strong his faith was and Taako-the first time Barry mentioned Lup, Taako let out a noise like a wounded animal. Barry paused to look at him, sadness and grief somehow perceptible on the vague form inside his hood. Taako waved at him to continue, and Barry haltingly started up again. By the time he was done all three Reclaimers were looking rather shell-shocked. 

“I can’t-I have to go get something-” 

Taako staggered to his feet, pale and stricken. Avoiding Barry’s attempt to get him to sit back down, he moved into his room. Barry turned to face the other two. “So what-what was that all about, Magnus? You said something about a skeleton?”

Magnus avoided looking directly at what passed for Barry’s face. “I-yeah. Yeah, we-we found, in Wave Echo Cave, there was…”   
“Magnus?” And now Barry was looking worriedly between the two of them. “Wh-what did you guys find?”

“Well-We-There was-”   
“There was a skeleton.” Merle looked straight at Barry, meeting his nonexistent eyes. “Barry...It was wearing Lup’s robes.”   
Barry froze, and several sparks of red lightning crackled across his robe. “Are-Are you sure? It could’ve- Maybe someone stole her robes-”   
“It was holding this.” Taako spoke in a flat voice, betraying no emotion as he held out the Umbrastaff. 

The lightning on Barry’s robe began to multiply and get bigger, crackling through him as he got more and more upset. “But-she wouldn’t have left it behind-but if she was dead, why didn’t she come _ find _ me- where - what -” His form began to shake, as the realization sunk in that Lup was not only dead, but still missing, her lich form having been absent for as long as she had been dead.

“Barry! Get ahold of yourself, man! She’s gotta be out there somewhere, even if she’s dead. She would just go all ghosty.”   
“But-the umbrastaff-she wouldn’t just  _ leave _ it-”

“Maybe she was in a hurry and had to drop it, maybe she was running from something, but _ we don’t know. _ We’ll find her, ok bud?”

The lightning began to shrink as Barry absorbed what Magnus was saying. “Y-yeah. Yeah, she’s-she’s gotta be.”

“So, what do we do now?” 

All eyes swiveled towards Taako, who was standing with a feigned nonchalance that wasn’t enough to hide his grief from his family. “We gotta find Lup, right? But also, the Hunger’s coming. We can’t stop that. Creesh is trying to put up her barrier. As I see it, the only way for us to do anything is to pretend that we still don’t remember. If she learns that we do, she’ll try to erase it again or convince us, and then we have to run from the BoB and look for the Relics, and we’ll never find them all in time.”

“Yeah. Taako’s right. If-if we confront Lucretia-there’s no way that she’ll let us just talk her out of it. We can’t tell her.”  
Magnus looked up. “What about Capn’port? He’s-he’s a _shell._ He can only say his own _name.”_ Barry turned to face him. “If we inoculate the Captain-Magnus, he’s not going to want to let us stay. He’s going to tell us to get in the Starblaster and leave. I don’t know about you guys but-I like this world. I like it here.”

Magnus nodded. “Yeah. I want to stay. There’s-there’s someone i need to see again.”

Merle stood up. “I’ve got _ kids _ now.I’m not always the greatest dad but-I can’t just leave ‘em to be  _ eaten.” _

Taako shrugged. “I honestly don’t care, my-my dudes. I got no special attachment here.”

“O-okay then. We’re all decided? We’ll keep our memories on the downlow, and try to get the Relics back, while looking for Lup and finding a way to keep the Hunger away.”

Tres Horny Boys nodded, determination on their faces, and Barry felt an emotion he hadn’t felt strongly for many years flood through him.

_ Hope. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I know the formatting is a little weird, I'm copy pasting this in here. As usual, comments are my lifeblood and fuel. And yes, this is going to be a longer fic. I have no idea why I started this...Oh wait, it;s because the idea _jumped on me and refused to let go. ___


End file.
